There are many different methods of rigging bait to fishing lines. Often, simple rigs rely solely on the use of hooks and/or zip ties. Though generally effective, such simple rigs can be unstable. This can lead to losing bait or not hooking a fish when the fish bites. As a result, time and energy may be wasted while fishing without bait. Further, losing bait can prove costly for avid fishers.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an improved system for rigging bait fish to a fishing line. The present invention is a bait rigging system which is used to securely mount a dead bait fish onto a fishing line. The present invention is positioned along a fishing line using a line-securing clamp. A tubular body of the present invention is inserted into the mouth of the bait fish and helps to guide the fishing line through the bait fish. The present invention includes an adjustable weight which can be positioned to secure the bait fish to the fishing line and to streamline the present invention.